Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap assembly and an element thereof, and more particularly to a strap assembly with an adjustable length, and the fastening unit thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Many strap assembles are available on the market for hanging objects such as a badge, an electric device, etc. For example, Taiwan Utility Patent No. M225899 discloses a strap assembly for gripping a badge. The length of the strap assembly is adjusted via an adjusting ring, and the strap assembly includes two separable fasteners to improve safety in the use of the strap assembly.
However, the adjusting ring and the fasteners are two different structures, which cause an increase in the weight of the strap assembly and makes the assembly process of the strap assembly very complicated. In addition, while the strap assembly is being used, the neck of the user may be constricted by the adjusting ring and the user may feel uncomfortable. Moreover, while the adjusting ring of the strap assembly can be used to adjust the length of the strap, the surplus portion of the strap is exposed by the adjusting ring. If the surplus portion of the strap is dragged by other elements in the environment, an accident may occur to the user.